The Snow Under The Mistletoe
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Christmas day in Central City and Cisco decided that a Christmas party at S.T.A.R. Labs would be a great way to spend the day. After a morning at Jitters with Iris, Barry arrives at the Labs only to find Caitlin Snow under some mistletoe. SnowBarry, S1 AU Christmas. 7 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS!


_AN: I don't own The Flash!_

 _So it's December the 18th, which means it's a week 'till Christmas and I've decided that I'm going to post one Christmas story a day for each day leading up to Christmas. They will each be for a different fandom and I'm going to start with The Flash!_

 _I only started watching the show just over a week ago and I'm almost finished the first season so this is an AU Christmas instead of the episode "The Man in the Yellow Suit". It is also SnowBarry because that would have to be my favourite ship and it has an abundance of Cisco who I find rather adorable!_

 _So I hope you all enjoy this little Fanfic and it's also my first try at The Flash so I might not have grasped the characters yet!_

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS EVE**

Barry Allen sped down a crowded street in inner central city. The speedster passed what seemed to be thousands of last minute Christmas shoppers before he pressed on the lightning bolt shaped button on the side of his face so that he could once again talk to his friends at S.T.A.R. labs.

"Cisco I honestly don't see that tree!" Barry announced talking loudly to try and surpass the noise generated by his abnormally fast speeds.

"About twenty metres and to your left. Fluffy needs your help pronto!" He heard the young genius spin an entire 360 degrees on his desk chair before he released pressure from the button and sped the extra distance.

Barry reached the tree only a moment later and in a flash of red he ran up to the top. On the highest branch a kitten was sitting and releasing a small strangled mew from between its teeth. He tucked the furry creature under his arm and sped down the tree before pausing to pass the little girl her kitten.

"Thank you Flash," she cried out as he sped down the road. "Have a very merry Christmas."

X-X-X-X

"I got Fluffy." The young man told Cisco Ramon once he reached S.T.A.R. Labs. "It had managed to find its way all the way up to the top of the tree."

"Good work man," Cisco announced as he hi fived Barry. "It may not be as exciting as stopping any of those Meta-humans but you totally made that girl's Christmas."

The Flash nodded as he settled himself down on a chair beside the other man's desk. "So Cisco you got any plans for Christmas."

"Some ideas bro but I wish with my whole heart that I had hot date though…" Cisco trailed off dreamily before flashing back to reality. "What about you Barry? Got any girls?"

Barry shrugged, "I was thinking of going to Jitters with Iris in the morning before spending the afternoon here at S.T.A.R. Labs because there is still so much to learn about my powers."

"Well that sounds like it could suit my secret plan. Don't tell Caitlin or Dr Wells but I'm planning on the ultimate Christmas party right here at the Labs. We'll have eggnog, Christmas cake and Mariah Carey." He let out a sigh after the last word and Barry decided that his friend seemed to have quite the crush.

"So am I coming?"

"So course dude! And you can even bring Joe if you'd like." Cisco tapped at the keyboard to his computer and smiled.

"Sounds great and I promise once I'm finished with Iris I'll be there in a flash."

"Hah, hah very funny dude!" Cisco said with a chuckle.

X-X-X-X

 **CHRISTMAS DAY**

"Oh Barry you came!" Iris declared as she threw her arms around her adopted brother's shoulders. She pulled away and smiled brightly at him before she removed her scarf and beanie.

"Of course I came Iris. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well I wouldn't usually doubt that Barry but lately you've been really secretive and you've been running off at all these odd times."

Together they entered CC Jitters, the coffee shop, and took a seat at a cosy booth in the corner beside a small fireplace.

"So Merry Christmas." Iris declared as she slid a parcel across the table toward Barry. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in red paper with a golden ribbon around the top.

"You didn't have to get me anything Iris."

"Well it's not Christmas without gifts." Iris beamed brightly and pointed toward the gift. "Come on, open it up."

Barry proceeded in doing what he was asked and removed the wrapping to reveal a beautiful silver watch. "Oh my…Iris you didn't have to buy me something so expensive."

"Don't worry Barry, I needed to get something special for my BFF!" She declared as she sipped her hot mocha.

"Well thank you anyway and here's your gift." Barry passed her a box delicately wrapped in silver paper with a complex bow on the top. With his super speed that he had recently acquired he found that it was about a million times easier to wrap gifts.

"Oooh I'm excited!" Iris declared as she tore at the wrapping with her manicured nails. "Ahhh it's beautiful!" She removed a necklace and held it up to her chest. "Barry you know me too well."

"We have been best friend for what seems like forever so that would make sense."

Iris grinned and Barry clasped the necklace around her neck. "Thanks Barry!"

"Anytime," the Flash replied with a smile.

X-X-X-X

"Hey Bro you came!" Cisco announced as he embraced Barry in a tight bro-hug.

"The Flash keeps his promises dude!" The other man replied as he followed his scientist friend into the labs. "So what did Caitlin and Dr Wells say about the party?"

"Dr Wells said that it was great to celebrate Christmas but Caitlin didn't seem all that eager. Something about Ronnie and not finding it right to celebrate without him." Cisco replied as he poured himself and Barry both a glass of eggnog. "Get your ears ready 'cause man I've rigged up the speaker system to boom out some Mariah Carey and we have candy canes and Christmas cake at the ready."

Barry smiled but his expression soon changed when he caught a glimpse of Caitlin standing just across the labs. The scientist had her eyes cast over her beige heels and the speedster could just make out tears streaming down her cheeks. He decided that it wasn't in the Christmas spirit to leave her standing there alone so he crossed the labs and approached her side.

"Caitlin I heard from Cisco that you're feeling a bit down."

The doctor, prone to shielding her feelings, shook her head and wiped at her cheeks with the back of one of her hands. "I'm fine Barry…" She still failed to look up at him.

"You don't have to lie to me Caitlin Snow. I understand if you're lonely. That's what I felt like that first Christmas after my mother's murder and I let Joe and Iris help me to see the light. I can help you Caitlin."

The woman stepped a tiny bit closer to Barry and slowly looked up at him. "It's just that I don't feel it's right to celebrate if he's not here with me."

"He'd want you to be happy Caitlin." Barry watched yet another tear began its journey down his cheek. He lifted his hand and slowly wiped it off to the side.

"Thank you Barry, did anyone ever tell you that you're a truly wonderful man?"

"Not very often but not many people understand me like you do Dr Snow."

"Do you want to go and get an eggnog?"

"STOP!" Cisco cried as he jumped in front of the pair. "Look up, look up."

Barry and Caitlin both peered at the ceiling and saw a sprig of Mistletoe hanging from the light fixture. "You have to kiss her bro."

Barry stared dumbfounded at Caitlin whose expression suddenly changed from blank to a slight smile. She placed her hand on Barry's tie and pulled him closer to her before she pressed her lips against his. Electricity flew between them as Barry slowly followed her lead and returned the kiss.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity to the sound of Cisco's eager clapping. "Wow that was way more then I bargained for." He announced gleefully, "I ship it! I ship it!"

Caitlin felt all the initial shock leave her body and a smile slowly grow on her lips. "Wow Barry…that was…ahh…something."

The speedster felt his cheeks grow red and hot. "Merry Christmas Caitlin Snow."

The scientist laughed softly, "Merry Christmas to you too Barry Allen."

THE END

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015!**_

* * *

 _AN: So I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some feedback and tell me what you thought! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
